Pantomime Mime
Pantomime Mime is a pantomime released every Christmas at a randomly decided theatre in every country. You are all free to add characters and scenes to this page. It can be basically described as the pythonesque hallucination of a Pooh's Adventures video maker after discovering his dad's stash of Absinthe. Characters Lana The female lead protagonist of the show. Lana has two little sisters who are extremely fond of desserts (to the point that the three devoted their "Twelve Days of Christmas" rip-off to desserts). Random Audience Member A cute woman taken randomly from the audience to play a minor role in the play. Supporting Cast Four men and eight women who show up all across the play to serve various random roles. Lincoln A boy who has 10 sisters. In this special only, he snorts bath salt out of obligation. Ronnie Anne Lincoln Loud's presumable love interest who is ready to f sh up. (: Mallow Mallow has a thing for cooking, breaking the fourth wall and making random pop culture references. She is best friends with Lana and pretty much the entire audience. Elise the Septiplier Fanatic A girl who shoves Septiplier down everybody's throats. Harper and Sarah Lana's two twin sisters. Arylon A dancing girl known as the "Spirit of the Ring", who lives in a gold ring. Dancers Four men in somewhat revealing attire who dance alongside Arylon whenever she's on the stage. Cleo An giant anthro cat who lives in a junkyard in a fishing village. She is normally seen with her two friends, Roxie and Dixie, whenever on stage. Whenever angry, she just says "You vamp you!" and startles the audience with her creepy-a p ed off face. Dr. Robotnik A Russia man known for his famous word for his pee-pee, "PINGAS" Soldier A racist American patriot solider who is stuck in the Cold War era. Microsoft Sam Loves to take diarrhea dumps on his toilet. DEVO A group of 5 men wearing yellow radiation suits and plastic red flowerpots on their heads who perform their hit song "Whip It" in the middle of the play to an startled crowd of millions. They appear again to sing a different song in each act. Booji Boy A man wearing a baby mask and glasses who is murdered by Cleo using a Care Bear Stare Catillac Cat Stare. Chandler An a hole who treats Lincoln for granted and uses the fact Lincoln's sister Lori has a job means that he can get free things. He is only mentioned when Sarah and Harper attack Lincoln with NSFW Yaoi art of him and Lincoln, and that Dat Boi is disguised as him. Robbie Rotten A god who came from Heaven to prevent the infants in the audience from unacceptable content. Favors those damn cringe compilations on YouTube. Also sings his hit songs, "You Are a Pirate", "We are Number One", and "Master of Disguise" to the startled audience. Overly Sexualized Elf A New Joysey girl who works part time for Santa. The Catillac Cats The gang Cleo founded. Consists of her, Riff-Raff, Hector, Wordsworth, and Mungo. Azzie A 12 year old who strangely owns a chainsaw. She is set to appear in Act 3. Old Man He discovers this pantomime is completely useless cause the characters talk. General Boy Booji Boy's father. He owns a AK-47 and is ready to kill. Billy Mays A TV salesman. Loves to hawk Oxi Clean at the startled audience. Vince Offer Enemy to the Mays. The Reppies Characters from an obscure PBS show that now airs edited for a Christian audience on Smile of a Child TV. Peter Panda Crazy old mascot from the 80's. HE IS YOUR GOD. Krampus He is only in this pantomime to steal your presents. Santa Claus The savior of Christmas. He is green in this pantomime because the red Santa suit was lost in transport. Sportacus The big blue kangaroo. Pitchy/The Dark Overlord A Super Mario villain OC created by MegaToon1234. He appears as his regular 2D form (Pitchy) during some acts after Act 3 and also appears as his physical, 3D, powerful, evil form (The Dark Overlord) during the final act. Poppet A pink squirrel who collects Plushies for a living. She is most commonly seen in the local McDonald's playplace. Plot Act 1 At first, the Supporting Cast comes onto the stage and begins dancing while singing "Rockabye" by Clean Bandit. At the end of the song, Sarah (Lana's sister) comes on the stage and questions where Lana is. A few seconds later, Lana walks onto the stage, followed by Harper (Lana's other sister), apologising for being away because she was, and I quote, "trying to make the most out of Pokemon GO". Harper then proceeds to point out that there's a Pikachu right behind Lana, distracting her for long enough for Sarah and Harper to introduce themselves to the entire audience. Mallow the proceeds to come onto the stage while simultaneously whisking up some pancake batter. She is just about to introduce herself, only for Lana to come back onto the stage, giving Mallow enough of a shock to drop her whisk. After giving the bowl to the supporting cast, Mallow begins a conversation with Lana, and the two decide to stash some Vienna Coffee at the side of the stage, telling the audience to yell "Cream Crisis!" when a character approaches the Vienna Coffee. All of sudden, DEVO appear and perform their hit song "Whip It" to the startled crowd as the backdrop pulls up to reveal Vari-Lites moving in all directions and a rear-project sheet of foil playing the band's backup video for the song in concerts. Lana tells the audience to sing along with DEVO as they sing a song about whipping your problems away. The band then whips the coffee and drink it with Mallow and Lana, before leaving and the backdrop coming back down in front of the RP sheet of foil and Vari Lites. Lana wonders what the heck happened. Soon, Cleo walks onto stage and she and her friends Roxie and Dixie sing the song "Come On and Slam And Let's Slam Our P ies", a lesbian love song. They then kiss while Mallow tells the audience to "DECLARE HOMOSEXUALITY A SIN LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" No one responds, since no one cares about LGBT rights and religion together. Then, Booji Boy appears and sings his song "Beautiful World", but then is murdered by Cleo. We then see Lincoln and Ronnie Anne jump into the scene and dance everywhere. Sarah and Harper then smack Lincoln and RA with papers that contain hardcore LincolnxChandler Yaoi art. Lincoln states he doesn't want it to be seen, but the twins don't listen and send in Dat Boi who is disguised as Chandler. Dat Boi then proceeds to introduce himself and Ronnie beats him up as he is speaking and then goes to burn a Homosexual pride flag that's nearby. Then, two members of the Supporting Cast dressed as stagehands appear and extinguish the burning flag with fire extinguishers. Solider appears and sings the song "Notorious KKK" and attacks all countries that are not the United States of America. Halfway through, Robbie Rotten appears and pulls down a curtain over Soldier, stating "Don't let your kids watch it!" before the stage curtain comes down. Act 2 Lana, Sarah and Harper come onto the stage to quite literally apologise for the strange goings-on near the end of the first act. They then decide to sing their rip-off of "Twelve Days of Christmas" based on various desserts, moments before they, alongside the supporting cast, bombard the audience with dessert-firing machine guns. A bunch of radical feminists come in and scream about how all men are 'terrible and must be put in concentration camps', only to be pushed out by the supporting cast. Mallow then turns up, sharing calamari rings with the supporting cast, and ends up encountering a ring. Upon rubbing this ring, Arylon and her dancers turn up out of nowhere and start dancing to the beat of "Material World" by Madonna while simultaneously singing it. DEVO appear again, minus energy domes and radiation suits, and wearing their New Traditionalist Pomp plastic wigs and blue V-neck T-shirts with the New Traditionalists astronaut logo on the black sleeves to sing "Speed Racer" and "Race of Doom", before they walk offstage to reveal members of the Supporting Cast driving electric go karts over the stage floor. Then Microsoft Sam takes a dump on the track, causing the go karts to crash into the audience. Overly Sexualized Elf warns the townsfolk of the arrival of Santa via a Marijuana-induced rendition of "Santa Claus is Coming To Town" Soon Dr. Robotnik sings his sexy song, "My Pingas" to the startled audience. The Catillac Cats then appear to dance to the "Cats & Co." theme. Hector and Wordsworth have gay s x on stage to a startled audience. Halfway through, Robbie Rotten appears and pulls down a curtain over HectorxWordsworth, stating "Don't let your kids watch it!" before the Cats leave the stage. Horrendously badly drawn Ronnie AnnexLincoln fanart similar to this disaster flies through the air and PPG Loud House fanart simutaneously flies through the air at the exact same time, and Lincoln and Ronnie Anne then proceed to rip the art to shreds and throw the shredded pieces at the audience. One last Ronnie Anne picture flies down, and Ronnie Anne screams about how she doesn't look like how she does in this picture (which is the one that flew down). She mostly complains about how that despite her breasts look fully developed in the picture, she states that she's only 11 years old and her breasts aren't even close to being fully developed. Then, Lincoln comes and makes sexual remarks about Ronnie going through puberty, complete with him making boob honking gestures towards her chest. and she pushes him off the stage and strots off. Sarah and Harper walk in and bump into eachother after being finished with walking. They then talk about the fanart and apologize about Lincoln's actions, and it then cuts to Lincoln being rolled onto the stage in a hospital bed with wheels, while Harper implies he is in a coma by remarking "His eyes look like they're sewn shut." Then, Elise comes on the stage and screams about Septiplier and smacks everyone in the face and starts laughing like a psycho, only to be punched in the eye by Sarah. Old Man comes and stage and declares "This pantomime has the characters talking! It's completely useless now!" He then does his "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" noise and sings "I Am the Old Man!", a spoof of Black Lace's version of the kids song "I Am the Music Man". Billy Mays then hawks Oxi Clean as he proceeds to cyberbully minorities in the audience. Vince Offer walks in front of the stage without knowing the play is happening. The Reppies then appear and sing "Love Without Anger" while Derango headbutts Tessa's a . Peter Panda and Krampus fight. General Boy then appears to read the Devolutionary Oath, but is cut off by the curtain closing. Sarah hands some Pepper Spray to Krampus and sprays it right into Peter Panda's eyes, causing Peter Panda to tear up and wail. The fight was then over, and we cut to the next act. Act 3 We first see Mallow walking in with a blue bowl of vegitable soup, and she is stirring it with a spoon. She is then interrupted right when she begins eating by a screaming Harper being chased by Krampus. Krampus is heard threatening to take Harper to Hell in a burlap sack, as it implies she was naughty this year. Harper starts to cry and wail, and Lana runs off with her little sister in her arms. Sportacus appears (coming down from a prop hot air balloon reused from one of the Icelandic pre-LazyTown plays, Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ), and the cast and Sportacus sing the song "Krampus Won't Come at Christmastime", to the tune of "No One's Lazy in LazyTown" Robbie Rotten then performs all three of his famous hit songs with his look-alikes to the startled audience. He ends up stepping on the ring Mallow dropped earlier, causing Arylon to come onto the stage. Arylon then proceeds to take a random woman from the audience and put her in a quiz show with Robbie. Robbie is about to answer the $100,000,000,000 dollar question which will earn him a dream vacation to Cuba, however an Emergency Alert System test (in Canadian performances an Alert Ready test) interrupts him. Despite this, Robbie answers it correctly and wins. Krampus comes in, but is then murdered by Azzie. Shortly after, Poppet turns up and plays on the swing, before jumping off and going to the local Zizzi. She talks to Mallow, who is making a pizza while simultaneously playing Super Mario Run. Lana suddenly comes in and says that there's a new competition up and running, the grand prize being a trip to Wutai (wherever that is). Harper jumps out of a burlap sack being held by Sarah, adressing that she couldn't breathe and could almost die. Sarah wanted to pretend she was Kampus and said she was taking Harper to a volcano to throw her in it, but Sarah fools Harper by taking her to the local Zizzi. Then, Poppet returns to the stage having ordered some Spaghetti and decides to talk with Sarah and Harper about the trip to Wutai, only for Lana to come in with a cup of Vienna Coffee, which she intends to share with Mallow. We then see Lincoln at a corner booth, snorting some bath salts. After a few minute he begins to hallucinate and ask where Ronnie Anne is. Despite not being a lisenced driver, Poppet drives everyone to the stage, where Ronnie is running around the rows of chairs. To get her attention, Lincoln makes Old Man's "HEEEEEEEEE!" noise and jumps on Ronnie. Harper, who snuck along for the ride, demands Lincoln to stop, and we then see Lincoln trying to go against Ronnie's wishes and staring at her like he's going to have his way with her, and right before Lincoln begins to, Robbie Rotten pulls a curtain, demanding "Don't let your kids watch it!", while crying noises are heard. Then it cuts back to the local Zizzi, where Lana and Mallow are sharing some Vienna coffee and playing Super Mario Maker. Category:Pantomime